My fair bully
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Ronnie Anne is in a beauty pageant much to her dismay, but with the help from Lincoln and Lola she will survive to get through something she dreads.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I saw this fake photo with Ronnie Anne wearing a dress and I figured this would make a great episode. So I figured why the hell not. I don't own the Loud House.**

It's sunny day at Royal Woods elementary, Ronnie Anne is having lunch with Paige. "You know I want to know why you're having lunch with me instead of Lincoln?" Paige asked.

"I just need a break from Lincoln and his friends. Just some girl time, so you seen the new Spider-man trailer?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Heck yeah I had my dad pre-order the game." said Paige.

"I have to admit the game has to look better then last Spider-man game." said Ronnie Anne.

"Tell me about it, I doing side missions." said Paige and drank some milk.

"Here's hoping the new Spider-man game is going to be awesome." Ronnie Anne said.

Then they see Cristina put up a poster and the two gamer girls look at the poster on the wall. "The miss pre-teen pageant?" Paige read the poster.

"Ugh! I hate pageants, they're so stupid and dumb." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"I rather play a Barbie game than enter a pageant." Paige replied.

"Those exist?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I hope not." Paige gulped.

"This sounds like something Lola Loud would do." Ronnie Anne said. "You know Lincoln's six year old sister."

"Um no I wouldn't." Lola said and walked passed the two gamers.

"You two aren't going to enter that pageant right?" Cristina asked.

"I rather lick the bathroom floor." Ronnie Anne replied.

"I rather play No man's sky because it looks boring!" Paige said.

"I'm entering because my mom's making me." Cristina sighed.

"Sorry to hear that." Paige said. "Ronnie Anne promise to beat me up with your skateboard."

"Same but make it an angry cat." Ronnie Anne said.

"You got it." Paige nodded.

Later that night, Ronnie Anne and Carlota are watching how jelly beans are made. "You sure there's nothing good on?" Carlota asked.

"I checked and nothing good. Unless you want to watch a Cartoon Network Reboot?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Good point." said Carlota.

Then Maria walks in the door and sighs. "What a day." She looks to the couch and sees Ronnie Anne and Carlota on the couch. "Hi girls!"

"Hey Mom." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hi aunt Maria." said Carlota.

"Hey Ronalda, I got the weekend off along with the next two weekends we can go and do whatever you want." said Maria. "Not shopping, just whatever you want sweetie."

"That sounds cool." said Ronnie Anne.

"There's also something else you need to know." said Maria.

"You're sending me to military school!?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Heavens no! I'm not doing that!" said Maria.

"Then what is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well I signed you up for the miss pre-teen pageant." Maria confessed.

"You what?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she jolted off the couch.

"Lucky you." Carlota said.

"Mom I hate pageants they're stupid and girly!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Sweetie, I signed you up for a good reason, to give you a break from the stuff you usually do." said Maria.

"Well I like the stuff I do!" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Well I don't want you playing video games or skateboarding until the pageant is over." Maria said.

"Well I'm not competing." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yes you are, whether you like it or not!" Maria stated.

"Well I don't like it!" Ronnie Anne shouted and ran upstairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie Anne grabbed her phone and called Paige.

We see a split screen of Ronnie Anne on one side, and Paige on the other side playing a video game with the phone on the side of her head. "Hey Ronnie Anne, what's up?" Paige asked.

"We got a code pink!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Code pink?" Paige asked.

"My mom entered me in the Miss pre-teen pageant."

"She what?!" Paige exclaimed.

"She wants me to take a break from skateboarding and video games and she banned me for doing those things." Ronnie Anne said.

"Aw man that sucks!" Paige said. "But you know what I just found out there are some Barbie video games and I lost a bet with Becky."

"What did you two bet on?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh Paige, come paint my nails!" Becky called out.

"I have to give Becky pedicures for a month." Paige sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Paige hung up on the other line.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes then landed face first on the pillow on her bed and then let out a muffled groaned. "Why is life so cruel?" Ronnie Anne muffled in her pillow.

"Sweetie." Ronnie Anne lifted her face from her pillow and sees her mother at the doorway with a concerning look on her face with a box in her hands.

"What are we moving again and this time you're telling?" Ronnie Anne asked sarcastically while sitting up on her bed.

"No, this is an old box that I want to show you something." said Maria as she entered the bedroom, and sat next to her daughter.

Maria opened the box and inside the box was picture frames, a tutu, and a folded dark pink dress. "I was a former pageant girl myself. I won twice in a row." Maria said and showed Ronnie Anne a picture of her younger self at her age wearing a dark pink dress, her hair was in a bun and she was smiling.

"You were a pageant girl?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just for two years. But I was only in two pageants." Maria explained. "I wasn't spoiled brat like the ones you see on TV but I was fair. My talent was ballet dancing and I was graceful."

"Then why did you stop?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Puberty happened." Maria sighed and showed her daughter of her younger self at age 11 with zits on her face and wearing braces.

"Ay caramba!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed and Maria flared at her. "Poor choice of words."

"But that's the real reason I signed you up, so you can have the same experience I had win or lose." Maria said.

"Have you forgotten I hated pageants?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Plus this feels like the time we moved to the old Bodega."

"This is different I told you the truth." said Maria.

"You could of asked me and Bobby." said Ronnie Anne.

"I think we're getting off topic. The pageant is in two weeks and I need you to practice." said Maria. "I wish I can help you all week but the weekends are my only days off."

"So you really want me to do this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes I do Ronalda and I really want you to do this." said Maria. "But you'll love this first prize is an all expense trip to Disneyworld."

"Disneyworld?! That sounds like a great first prize." said Ronnie Anne. "I do love Disney, but I hates Pageants."

"You always wanted to go when you were a little girl." Maria said. "But we didn't have the budget to make it happen."

"Ok I'll do it." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"It'll be fun Ronalda, I promise." Maria reassured her daughter and walked out the room.

Ronnie Anne sighed again and looked at the readers. "Yes I know what you're all thinking? Ronnie Anne how are you going to through this cruddy pageant if you hate them? Well I do know one girl who can help me out." She said.

The next day Ronnie Anne walked up to the Loud House and rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing Lincoln on the other side.

"Ronnie Anne what you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll explain once I'm inside." said Ronnie Anne and walked inside the Loud House as Lincoln closed the door.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"My mom entered me in the Miss pre-teen pageant and I need Lola's help for me to win a trip to Disneyworld and I know what you're thinking. Yes pageants aren't my thing but I'm doing this for my mom and winning that trip for my family!" Ronnie Anne explained and breathed heavily.

"Wow that's a mouthful." Lincoln said.

"I know Lincoln. So where can I find Lola?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Upstairs in her room." said Lincoln.

"Where's her room?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'll show you." said Lincoln and walked upstairs with Ronnie Anne to Lola and Lana's room.

"Welcome you two." Lola greeted. "What brings you two here?"

"Lola, I need to ask you a solid." said Ronnie Anne said.

"What is it?" Lola asked and poured tea in teacup.

"My mom entered me in this miss preteen pageant and I need your help." said Ronnie Anne.

Lola didn't reply at all, she just looked at her tea and stirred it with her spoon. "Very well, but Lincoln will help you as well." Lola said.

"Why me?" Lincoln questioned.

"Think of it as punishment for having Lana pose as me." said Lola. "Now let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln is waiting outside of Lola's room playing a game on his phone. "Well Lola agreed to help Ronnie Anne win the Miss preteen beauty pageant. But I have to help her out due to the Lana as Lola incident." said Lincoln.

Plus he was hearing Lola and Ronnie Anne arguing back and forth. "I'm not letting you touch my hair!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"I need to style it!" Lola barked back.

"But they keep arguing like cats and dogs." Lincoln said.

"I look stupid!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"No you look like a Princess!" Lola shouted back.

Then the door opens and Lola peeks her head out the door. "She's all ready." Lola said.

Lincoln walks in the twins' room and sees Ronnie Anne wearing a red-pink gown with her hair wavy. "She looks." Lincoln blushed.

"Stupid." Ronnie Anne said in a deadpan tone.

"Well you need to look pretty for the pageant." said Lola.

"Well I look pretty stupid." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Ronnie Anne you need to practice, such as walk, answering a question and the talent contest." said Lola.

"Way ahead of you, I can skateboard and perform tricks" said Ronnie Anne.

"No! That will not do!" Lola shouted and then she breathed in and out. "Sorry about that, but no Ronnie Anne that will not do. But we'll find your talent. Right Linky."

"Yeah, What Lola said." said Lincoln.

Then Lola gets an alert on her phone, as she takes it out and gasps. "Oh my goodness!" Lola exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne asked.

"The queen of pageant girls Janet Burkheart is going to be in the same pageant as you!" Lola said.

"Is she a big deal?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Of course she is a big deal. She's only one of the greatest pageant contestants that ever lived!" Lola said. "There's this one rumour where she was born she was awarded the cutest baby award. She's the only winner. But back to business we have some competition and we need to step up your A game from your D game."

"I rather dive into a pile of trash." Ronnie Anne said.

"Let's get started." Lola said.

 **Sorry to make it short. But's it's all I got for now. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln, Lola and Ronnie Anne are in the backyard with a makeshift with Lola's stuffed animals as the judges and audience. "So what do I have to do?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You need to work on your pageant walk." said Lincoln.

"Work on my walk? Easy!" Ronnie Anne scoffed. Ronnie Anne began her walk.

"Stop!" Lola shouted. "Your walk is all wrong!"

"What? My walk is fine!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"No. It's not, you see your posture is sloppy, your straight line is off and finally your walk is bland and you need to work it." Lola explained.

"Work it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Like this." Lola said and proceed to show her. Lola walks on the stage with a straight back and when she stops, she places her right hand on her hip.

"Ok fine." said Ronnie Anne and walks back to the start of the stage walk. She begins to show her pageant walk until she stubbles.

"And you're eliminated." said Lola.

"Because I messed up?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's part of the rules, you can't mess up your walk." said Lincoln.

"That's a dumb rule!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"We don't make the rules, you and Lola are suppose you follow them." Lincoln stated.

"Oh great." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Now let's see your smile." said Lola.

Ronnie Anne smiled and Lincoln and Lola cringed. "Needs work." Lincoln said and Lola nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Ronnie Anne entered her own home and sees her own mother with a cast on her right leg. "Mom? What happened to you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well I slipped on some spilled blood and well it was near some stairs." Maria said.

"Ouch." Ronnie Anne cringed as she walked towards her mother. "Are you going to be able to work?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Sadly no. But I found the bright side to this." said Maria.

"What is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I get help you prepare for the pageant. I've been doing some thinking and I thought that me working while you prepare for a pageant creates a problem. But now we can bond together." said Maria.

"Well Lola's been helping me out." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh yeah she's an expert in pageants, we have an edge." said Maria.

"I don't know? I heard there's this girl named Janet Burkhart and she never lost a pageant." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Oh dear!" Maria gulped.

"You know her?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a felling I knew a girl with the last name Burkhart, but I'm not sure." Maria replied.

"Well the Burkhart I'm facing off with is kind of a big deal." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well we'll be really for that Burkhart girl." Maria smirked. "Santiago style."

"Santiago style." Ronnie Anne smirked.

 **Don't worry I'll reveal Janet Burkhart soon. Please review.**


End file.
